The present disclosure relates to ion exchange polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,321 to MacDonald, which is incorporated herein by reference, disclosed a process for manufacturing cation exchange membranes by polymerizing a curable solution of monomers in an aqueous solvent system. The curable solution of monomers includes an aliphatic sulfonic acid monomer and two crosslinking monomers. The two crosslinking monomers form a crosslinking unit at the same time as the polymerization reaction. The polymerization reaction also included a free radical generating catalyst.